Sailor Earth the Forgotten Sailor
by Rose of the Dawn
Summary: The sailor scouts have had a years' rest since the battle with Galaxia and everything is peaceful,until Raye starts to have visions of a new evil. In the midst of all this a new sailor has come and she is the key to win...she is Sailor Earth! R


**Okay everyone here is my new Sailor Earth story, "**_**The Forgotten Sailor"! **_**I really hope you like it and I want to thank my beta MoonlightMaiden14 for being an awesome beta! Alright so on to the story and please Read & Review!**

**

* * *

**

Serena woke up to the sound of a pair of birds sweetly chirping outside in the tree that was in front of her window. She stared at the little birds and smiled at how happy they seemed to be in their little nest fluttering back and forth, collecting twigs, leaves and various other items that they managed to find to make a home for themselves. Serena rolled lazily over onto her back and stretched. Then with a burst of energy she flung the covers off of her and jumped up from her bed.

"Serena, you meatball head!" screeched Luna who in the whole process was flung from the bed.

Serena laughed and picked up a disgruntled Luna from the floor and hugged her close as she danced in a circle.

"Good morning, Luna!" Serena sang as she came to a stop and put Luna back on her pink comforter.

Luna watched Serena quizzically as she danced to her vanity and brushed out her long golden locks that looked so much like Mina's hair. Both girls were so similar that they could have been twins.

"Serena, you seem happy. Is something special happening today?" Luna questioned as Serena rustled through her closet looking for something to wear.

"No… nothing special really, just going to see the girls at Raye's and then going to see Darien afterwards," Serena answered as she pulled her head through a deep blue tank top.

"Oh, well, that sounds nice. I'll go with you. I haven't seen Artemis in awhile," Luna said as she jumped down from Serena's bed and padded over to the bedroom door.

Serena grabbed a sun hat with a blue ribbon that was intertwined throughout it and put it on her head, took one last look at the mirror before she opened her door and ran out the door and down the stairs with Luna quick on her heels. Serena stopped in the kitchen to give her mother a kiss on the cheek, lightly thumped Sammy on his head and gave her father a quick hug before she slipped on her shoes and was out the door before her mother could ask any questions.

Serena and Luna were soon climbing the steps to the temple that Raye and her kind, old grandfather lived at. Serena could already hear the other girls talking and laughing by the time that she and Luna had gotten to the top. The girls had caught sight of her and were waving.

"Hey, Serena!" Mina called out as Serena entered the living quarters of the temple.

"Hi, guys sorry I'm a little late." Serena smiled as she took off her shoes and set them next to the other pairs of shoes lined up by the door.

"You being late is nothing new, Meatball head!" Raye remarked snidely as Serena sat down next to Amy and Lita.

Serena stuck out her tongue at Raye as she pulled her lower eye lid down and made a face at her.

"Come on now, guys act your age." Amy chastised Serena and Raye who stopped immediately and murmured sorry.

"Aww, it's so nice that we can relax and be on summer holiday so we don't have to worry about school," Lita said as she stretched and rested against the wall.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Plus, it's nice that we haven't had to fight any monsters or anything else from the Negaverse," Mina agreed sleepily.

All of the girls made a collective sigh of agreement, except for Raye. She had remained quiet throughout the whole conversation of finally having peace in their lives. This was a time of happiness and peace and she did not want to worry the girls about a very troubling vision that had been plaguing her for the last few weeks. This is what they all had waited for…since the battle with Galaxia was a year ago and was behind them, they all had started to relax and continue on with their lives, waiting for the future. The future where Darien and Serena would marry and build Crystal Tokyo, which would become the most powerful place on Earth. Then Rini would be born and the next generation of scouts would begin. Although Raye had been having a vision of dark shadows falling on the Moon and Earth. It was always the same; all the sailor scouts were watching a battle between two shadow figures and then the vision always ended before she could see anything else. It worried her, but she would wait to tell them, no need to ruin the peace with something that might only be nothing but nightmares from the battle long ago.

* * *

**In the Kingdom of Elysion, guarded by the Earth guardian, Helios.**

"Arianna…Arianna, you must awaken, beloved princess. The Sailor Scouts need you," Helios whispered.

Helios was kneeling before a glass coffin that was covered by vines and roses. In it was a young girl who was sleeping peacefully. She had shoulder length brown hair and a slender body that lay hidden underneath a white dress with blue ribbons and green trimmings. She slept on, her ears deaf to the pleas of the guardian.

Princess, please, the evil is drawing near…without you, everyone will die. Please, wake up, Princess Arianna, your planet needs you, your friends need you…your brother needs you." Helios pleaded.

He waited to see if the girl stirred, but it was as if he had not spoken at all. With a sad sigh of defeat Helios stood up and began descending the stairs. Before he was able to get to the bottom of the stairs the palace rumbled and the sound of glass shattering made Helios turn sharply and gasp as he watched the scene before him. The coffin had been broken and there stood the young girl who only seconds ago had been enclosed in her glass prison. She looked at her surroundings, when her eyes settled on Helios he immediately bowed and got down on one knee.

"Princess, thank goodness you heard my pleas," Helios said as the girl glided down the stairs away from her shrine.

"Helios, why have I been awakened? It is not my time," The princess asked Helios with a concerned voice.

Helios looked up into her blue-green eyes and frowned.

"Princess, a dark evil has slipped onto our planet. This evil is stronger than any other evil the Sailor Scouts have faced in their time. That is why you had to be awakened, to help Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts defeat this evil or the future will cease to exist." Helios explained with a fearful tone in his voice.

"I see…so then it is time for Sailor Earth, the one forgotten Sailor, to awaken," Princess Arianna said as she was engulfed by a golden light.

* * *

**Okay so tell me how you guys liked it or maybe didn't like it! Just no flames, but constructive criticism is fine with me. So go on and click the little button right there and tell me how I did! Thanks and chapter 2 is on the way.**

**-Rose of the Dawn **


End file.
